


Soldier

by BerryShiara



Series: To Skotádi Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alítheia Mántis, Armali, Asari - Freeform, F/F, Inescapable Honor, Léaina, Oestrus Refuge One, The Reaper War, Thessia, Writing Prompt - Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: The Huntresses of Koryfaíoi Kynigoí cadre heatedly debate the younger less known To Skotadi cadre and her Captains.Their Second in Command feels justified in her prejudice toward the younger women leading the TSc and comes to find out that her thoughts on the matter are neither popular nor accepted.





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Alítheia Mántis - Truth Seer. The Asari name for people who have a very strong case of Synesthesia. They are highly intuitive and very perceptive. Its hard to catch them off guard, and even harder to make them believe you are anything other than what they already know you to be. They are so rare the Asari always thought them a legend more than an actual reality.
> 
> Cari'ssi'mi: Attena - family not of blood, family member by adoption (with permission from Joking611)
> 
> KKc: Koryfaíoi Kynigoí cadre  
> A high profile, high maintenance squad used to shore up floundering defenses all around Armali. Their name literally meaning Apex Huntresses is well earned, as they are an elite group of well trained, well established women who have known and worked with one another over a very long period of time. Their unit cohesion isn't always model, but their wet-work is.
> 
> Léaina: A Lioness is a trusted confidant that helps Asari and their mates through the worst of their oestrus (heat) cycle. They are a true boon and are one of the oldest and most trusted professions in all of Thessia.
> 
> TSc: To Skotadi cadre (The darkness - the name was given them to reflect their nature as a mostly off the books unit.)  
> A low profile, low maintenance squad used for infiltration, recon, and recovery. Their actions are usually above top secret, and their movements are given a lot of latitude to accomplish their goals. While one of the newer huntress cadres, they have a model cohesive rating that is off the charts. And their low maintenance keeps them as one of the most active groups in all of Thessia during the entire reaper war.
> 
> Low, Steady or High Maintenance - Are term each huntress Cadre is given in reference to how often that cadre needs cycling off the defensive line due to their Oestrus cycle. Even in war there is only so long that it can be safely suppressed because it can not be ignored. A Cadre may be blessed with a woman who can stand as team Léaina but even then when it is her cycle, they must pull her from the line... and because of her, her team.

"To Skotadi...pff." 

It wasn't the words so much as the scoff that drew Prosforá ton Skió captain of the Koryfaíoi Kynigoí cadre from her personal distraction. She paused to better listen to the quiet discussion between some of her huntresses.

"That should have been our name."  
"Especially with a Captain named Prosforá ton Skió." Her own women shared a laugh and noises of agreement as they continued to watch something across the way.

Forá looked across the yard where House Adrasteia's favorite huntress squad were stripping for a shower. To their credit they set up a perimeter of defense within the immediate area, despite being behind friendly lines. The huntresses showered in groups of two while the remaining huntresses faced the world outward in defense of their sisters. 

At the north and south stood what she would guess was their Bastians. To the east stood an older yet deceptively bored Asari. Her eyes appeared unfocused as she stood there tossing what she was sure was a biotic grenade into the air before catching it again. At her side a huntress was staring intently at her omni-tool. She expected their lack of interest to be a ploy that was so often played that people had come to under estimate them.

To their far side facing west with their back in full view stood the team Captains. One a slender lean Asari who just made Matron a decade or so ago; the other, her Co Captain was scarce more than a child... even in human years. 

Aella Koruis she knew. The huntress had been hand picked by Lady Tasoula and her human wife to act as guardian of their daughter. A fact that the vids spent a long time speculating the nature of her relationship with Tasoula's human daughter with more gusto and glee than even their delight in filming the star crossed lovers themselves.

She watched them cycle through the huntresses as two stepped out of the showers, and dressed while two more stepped in. Their formation changed no doubt to play on their strengths as their company makeup shifted in and out of the showers.

"I heard they run supplies to forward stations all day." Their team gossip quipped glibly

"My ass!" Ischyrí stepped up thrusting a thick finger at the bored looking Asari who was now juggling two biotic grenades with practiced ease... in one hand. "That is Átaktos, she is a class one ordnance expert. She was blowing shit up when you were still in little biotics school. That monster they have in the showers now, is Berenike, daughter of the Krogan Battle master Jagg Mho and Matriarch Percia."

Forá watched as her Second in Command made a dismissive gesture. "Battle master's daughter or not, she is a child... as is her Captains. How can you lead from a position of strength as a child?" Panemorfi Antagonistís her 2IC had a blind spot for huntresses who were young... it was hard to tell if her disdain was just for the "Child" in command, or the people who gave her such a position.

By now all of Koryfaíoi Kynigoí was watching the show that the To Skotadi huntresses were putting on without meaning to. Their standard and adherence to structure was to be admired. They stood silently watching, protecting one another even in an accepted "safe zone" Their actions should have brought respect from the Koryfaíoi Kynigoí's huntresses not their current state of agitation.

"The point is, you don't put that kind of power behind friendly lines when your wanting to win a war." Ischyrí pipped up clearly not pleased with having been dismissed so easily by Morfi. Her rancor only grew as she received an eye roll for standing up for a fellow huntress. 

"The point?" Morfi hissed motioning for Ischyrí's silence. "Is that you don't put a child in the position of Captain... I dont care how gifted they appear to be."

From behind them some one spoke up loud enough to draw their attention. "Elektra was the one who tore a heavily armored reaper unit apart in Alpha camp the night it was breached." This from their own Bastian and forward guard Írema Nerá. A woman who rarely spoke her mind, unless it was important. She sat minding her own business as she went through the supplies in her personal pack.

Every eye turned to her looking for clarification, and when she spoke she did so in their shared mind space so as not to draw attention by outsiders.

'That little girl you have trouble with is growing into a Class A biotic. But lets strip that away, because it bothers you so much. Lets continue to forget that she is Cari'ssi'mi to house Adrasteia and currently poised to inherit should something happen to her esteemed Father; Matriarch Tasoula. Since we are at it, lets leave out that Elektra is Thessias first natural born Alítheia Mántis since Matriarch Alítheia herself. Or the rumors that it is her who stands as Léaina for her team. Since it is a rumor after all." If you take all that away... you still don't have just another little girl...' The group backed up as Nerá stood and shouldered her pack, leaving Nerá and Morfi at their center.

"What's left that I should venerate?" 'Morfi hissed.

"Yes what?" Forá asked aloud having a feeling she knew the answer... the one that Morfi with her prejudices could not see.

"Tell us."

"A soldier." Nerá replied meeting their 2IC's hot glare. "If the reports are to be believed, a pretty good one."

"And what do we say about Soldiers?" Forá asked moving to tighten up her own pack and pull it into place.

The team may not have been as cohesive as To Skotadi, but it was damn close... and when they answered her as nearly one voice... "You never know which one is going to save your life." ... she found her good nature returned.

Stepping up to 'Morfi handing her own pack as she clapped her on the shoulder offering a soothing smile. "You never know." She said softly to her still sore friend. 

"Perhaps it was your loved one she saved in Alpha camp that day... or in the days to come. Would you truly wish her anywhere else at that moment of need?"

'Morfi sighed accepting the pack and pulling it on. She gave a last look to the redhead stripping out of her hard suit with a new perspective. . . and perhaps a hint of respect at the woman she was becoming. 

Around her proud women stood at the ready. Beside her a Captain who not only trusted, but shared her power, child or not, Elektra had gained the love and respect of her Cadre... and if nothing else... that spoke volumes about the woman child.

"Koryfaíoi Kynigoí... we have Huntresses to relieve! Move out!" 

'Morfi turned at their Captain's call and fell into the end of the line thinking on the things they had discussed as they began their hike to the front...


End file.
